


Going Home

by OBXJesse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBXJesse/pseuds/OBXJesse
Summary: AU. When Belle's father becomes ill she must return only to find things aren't what they seem.





	

She now knew that she shouldn't be here. This was no longer her life. She had once longed for the chaos of a busy castle, but it left a bad taste in her mouth. Traveling with him for the last two years had taught her that this place was nothing by lies and deceit. Sure they all had good intentions, as selfish as they were, but they all had the same out come.

She could now see how naive she once was. She believed that these people did what they did for the greater good. Now she saw the world through his eyes. The hate, betrayal and deceit that lie around every corner. She wasn't saying there wasn't good or that people didn't always do the right thing. She was just more aware now. Everyone had their reasons and most of them were good reasons, with bad outcomes. She just didn't like seeing it in her childhood home. But this wasn't her home anymore. It was just another place or at least that is what she tried to tell herself. She wanted to say goodbye to her father and go, but she had a duty to the people, and her father need her.

Anna had been charged with being her handmaiden and was leading her to her bedroom. The girl was young and sweet, but she could feel the fear radiating off her. Belle's association with dark one, the demon sorcerer, made everyone fearful of her. They should be, she guessed. He would not treat them kindly if they hurt her. She could hear as everyone she approached quieted their words or changed the subject. They were all talking about her. She had heard the rumors. She knew what they said, and truthfully she thought it all a funny joke. Limited, uneducated minds would never understand, so there was no point in correcting them.

This was a world where women were seen as nothing more then brood mares. They were used and abused and then spit on for good measure. Her father had indulged her reading as long as she kept her mouth closed and did her part. It wasn't his fault. He was raised to be that way and at least he had allowed her books, the few there were. His counsel members had often scolded him for the way he raised her. It could have been worse. Many had it worse and she was lucky. 

It can have been a lot worse had she been forced to marry. Rumpelstiltskin had saved her the day he took her away in trade for stopping the ogres. She smiled fondly at the memory of being so afraid of him. Two years later and they were nearly inseparable. He saw her as his equal in all things. Although she wasn't gifted at Magic she helped him create new potions and spells every day. She had the knowledge she just lacked the will to learn. It was his thing. It's not say she didn't know how to cast protection spells and wards, he had insisted after all, but she never needed them. She was always with him.

He couldn't be here today. Her father was dying and Rumpel had pressing business. She understood. She was independent, anyways, a luxury most women never knew. He often told her that even if he wanted to he didn't think that he could break her spirit. It was something that he admired and envied in her. Still, she missed his company. Even before she left these people thought that she was odd. They didn't understand her then, they definitely wouldn't understand her now. 

She ran her fingers over the necklace he had given to her before sending her here. It linked them, he had explained, it would allow him to feel her emotions and know if she needed him. It would protect her. She could always call his name if she needed him, but she knew this was more than just that. This would allowed him to come when she didn't know she needed him. It was sweet his concern. 

He had hated that he wasn't going to be with her. It wasn't that they didn't spend time apart, because they did. It was that he knew she cared about her father and this lose would be hard. And there was always the treachery that followed those that ruled especially after they died. Everyone wanted to rule. Once her father died the kingdom would pass to her and there would be a line of men who would either want her out of the way or to marry her for the kingdom. It was a dangerous place.

There was also the rumor that who ever had her could control the dark one. It was a lie, in a way, she knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. It would be a great risk for anyone to try and control him through her. There was no doubt in her mind the horrible things he would do them.

They finally reached her room. Two guards were posted outside and she wondered for whose benefit they were there. Anna opened the door with a slow creak. Belle quickly glanced around the sitting room to find everything the same as she had left it and then her eyes fell on the large man standing in the corner, hands clasped behind his back as he started out the window.

Anna formally announced her arrival and the man spun to face her. Gaston, her former fiancé. The brute looked much the same as she remembered. They exchanged the customary regards and then he gestured for her to take a seat.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Gaston. I am quite tired and would like to see my father before retiring." She kept the smile on her face and kept the disdain out of her voice. Rumpel would be proud of her control of emotions. She did hate political games, but today she must play.

"I only came to warn you of your fathers condition. He is not the man you remember and it can be... difficult the first time you see him. Of course, I will be there with you, as those are his wishes."

He placed a hand on hers to show sympathy, but she could see the calculation, the manipulation. Years of living with a man who showed so little had taught her to pick up on the smallest expressions, and Gaston was a horrible actor. 

"When can I see my father?" She allowed the sorrow and pain into her voice this time. It would dishonor her father not to and she wanted to see Gaston's reaction. He didn't acknowledge or more accurately notice her grief.

He stood then and informed her that he would send someone to retrieve her once her father was wake enough for visitors, and then softly kissed her cheek and reminded her he was for here for her. She gave him a smile and finally he left. 

She wanted to be alone, but Anna stayed saying she was under strict orders to be by her side. She changed the subject when Belle asked about who the orders were from.

Anna was a talker and, truthfully, so was Belle. Although, Belle had used the friendly openness in a different way the most. She had found her smiles and innocent ramblings an easy way to get someone comfortable, trusting and talking. Before long they would tell you about anything. Men never saw women coming.

Her and Rumpel used the ruse quite effectively to gain information on items they seek. She would go in ahead of him and usually approach someone close to the mark, but poor, desperate. It wouldn't take much to get them talking even if they were loyal. After all, she was only but a slip of girl what could she do with the information. She had vowed at the beginning to help those with good intentions, but she found the world not like the place her books had painted. 

Rumpel had once explained to her that people, like magic, were not black and white, not good and evil, no matter what the fairies would have you believe. Every day people wake up with the best of intentions, but choices based on impossible situation must be made. People only do what they think is best and at best those choices are grey. By saving one life there is a ripple effect that causes others to suffer. Through one persons eyes you might be a hero and through another's a villain. It's imperfect and it's beautiful in the way it is, because tomorrow things can change.

Of course, he reminded her, there is true evil in the world like him, but she didn't see evil him. She saw him stuck in an impossible situation. If anyone else had the power he had she could only imagine the things they would do with it, the suffering they would cause. And he actually helped people in his messed up, back-handed kind of way. Maybe it was just easier to deal with the pain when he called himself monster. But she knew better. She knew he was grey just like everyone else. He spent every day making the best choices he could for the impossible situations that were placed at his feet.

It wasn't long before Anna asked about what life was like in the dark castle. Everyone always did. They weren't really asking that though, they were asking what it was like living with Rumpelstiltskin. 

She couldn't tell them the truth though. The truth was just for Rumpel and her. Every day was different, a new adventure. But they would all start the same. They always woke up in the strangest of position, completely tangled up in each other. This morning she had woke on her back, Rumpel on his side. He was laying between her legs using her stomach as a pillow. She had her left leg thrown over his side. Their hands were entwined on her right. She felt the nails of his right hand grazing her side in slow patterns. 

Anna wouldn't understand if she told them how they woke up. She wouldn't understand that an hour later they would finally manage to get dress and head to the kitchen to make breakfast together. In the beginning Rumpel had used magic for all their food, but deep down he was someone who liked to use his hands and to create. And he loved creating with her. Food was just something else they could create together. It had been part of the seduction, in the beginning. Although whose seduction she will never be sure of. The closeness of cooking together, of eating from each other's hands to test the progress of the food. It had driven them wild. It still did.

This morning had been somber for her as the reality of the day ahead had weighed on her mind. They didn't need to speak anymore to know what they other was thinking and he had been giving her space all morning. He finally leaned back against the table, crossing his feet and throwing a towel over his shoulder. She had been about to cleaned up when she saw him out of the corner of her eye. He was waiting for her attention. 

She went and hopped up on the table next to him, looking down at her hands in her lap and allowing her hair to fall into her face. She had an idea where this conversation would go and she wasn't sure she was ready for it, but then he had surprised her. He had given her the necklace and explained its purpose. He told her he would come tonight no matter what. He hadn't pushed to make her talk. She didn't know why she expected he would. He always waited for her and was always there when she was ready. It was her who had to push. He had been alone for three hundred years. He wasn't used to having someone to talk to. She understood but never allowed that to be an excuse. 

None of that was for Anna, so she made up stories based in half-truths about when she first moved there and in return Anna began to spill some of the secrets of the castle. Nothing too important yet, but she made sure to listen to each piece of information. Rumor was that Gaston would rule once her father passed. He had many supporters including the cleric. That made her shiver. There was no doubt about the way the cleric would feel about her presence. She was sure they were making plans to cleanse her soul as they spoke.

Time passed quicker than she thought and soon it was time to go see her father. She had managed to distract herself from her nerves until now, but she could feel them tainting her thoughts. Gaston's ominous warning did not help. She felt her hands slightly shake and her stomach did back flips. She wondered if Rumpel could feel it. She tried to focus her thought on him. She could almost feel his lips lightly kissing along her neck as stood outside the door to her fathers chambers. She felt his warm breath ghost over her ear and then heard, "you are stronger and braver than you know." 

Warmth and calmness that had filled her disappeared and she started to spin to see if he was there, but she knew had he been visible her escorts would have already panicked. Still the words gave her a sort of peace whether he had really come or not. He often spoke of her bravery and strength with awe. She raised her chin as the door opened. 

She took a deep breath to calm herself as she entered the room, but it only made things worse. She was assaulted with the smell of death. Her father, what was left of his frail body was nothing more then a small lump in the bed. She approached slowly stealing herself and reached for his hand, but it no longer had the strength of a knight. A tear fell without her permission. After that the whole scene seemed like a dream. She was there, but she was far off listening and watching from a corner. Then it was over and she was being escorted back to her room. 

Suddenly she felt her senses return. She needed process what happened. She glance out a window they passed and realized it was dark. The garden, her mothers garden, was where she needed to be. Everyone was watching her, so she would need to sneak out. It wasn't that it would be hard to sneak around she knew this castle and she had been doing it since she was kid. Only people thought differently of her now. They might not turn a blind eye. It could be hard to shake Anna. She was still by her side. She would need to do that regardless, though, so Rumpel could visit her tonight.

 

It didn't take much to make it to the garden unnoticed. Slipping Anna had taken some work and she was sure everyone was looking for her by now. She headed to the back where it was darkest and the roses were the fullest. Their sweet sent filled her senses and finally abolished the smell of death that had followed her.

Belle tensed at the sound of rocks being crunched as someone approached, but then relaxed. It wasn't as if she was snooping, she was just enjoying the garden. Still her back was turned and there was no telling who was approaching and what their intentions would be.

"How was your day, beautiful?" In that moment Rumpelstiltskin's voice couldn't have been more perfect. She blindly rushed to him nearly knocking them both to ground with the force at which she threw her arms around him. He chuckled and then picked her up so she could be closer, her legs automatically wrapping around him. 

"Miss me that much, did you?" Yes. No. She didn't know how to respond and felt the tears hot and wet finally come. Seeing her father like that had been too much. She didn't know how she managed to hold together for so long, but now she fell to pieces. She knew he would pick them back up.

They stood like that for minutes or an eternity. She couldn't tell. She could only hear his voice whispering in her ear nothing and everything. 

She finally calmed and he walked them over to a small bench and sat. She moved from his lap and sat facing him with her legs pressed up to her chest and her head buried in her legs. She tried to process her thoughts. Finally she just decided to blurt it out.

"My Fathers dying wish is for me to marry and stay and rule."

"Does he care who you marry?" She looked up at him and saw the glint in his eye and that mischievous quirk of his lips. He played with words, saw the loopholes.

"Gaston. There are so many enemies at our gates, in our gates. Who knows what they would do to my people. Plus there is a rumor of someone trying to take over all of the south." She sighed. She was overwhelmed. 

"Anyone would be a full to forcibly try and take your right to rule from you with me here."

"I wouldn't ask that of you."

"You wouldn't have to ask. I would gladly serve at your feet if you wanted to rule."

What did she want. Truthfully, she wanted things to return to the way they were, but that was a silly whim. 

"You don't have to decide now, beautiful." He ran his knuckle along her jaw line pushing her hair behind her shoulder. His eyes shimmered like gold in the darkness. 

She went on the explain her day in full. How she was being watched and guarded. The gossip Anna had shared. The whole time she spoke he ran his fingers along her arms leaving goose bumps in their wake. She knew he was listening intently to every word, but he was quiet. 

Then he stopped her, lightly placed a finger to her lips and informed her that someone was watching them. It was only moments later that Gaston approached sword drawn. By then then Rumpel was using a glamour to appear like everyone else. He had been wearing a peasants cloak that was sown with gold. 

Gaston made a big show of trying to be hero, but Belle stopped him explaining this was her advisor and had been sent to assist her. She demanded that he have a room. Gaston looked like he wanted to laugh which would have been a mistake. Rumpel had been watching the exchange careful and any perceived rudeness would have been met with punishment. 

Finally, Gaston relented and said accommodations would be found. Then he began to scold her for disappearing as he "escorted" her back to her room. He went on to say how worried he had been that she had been kidnapped or taken. She just agreed not to do it again.

Once back to her room she immediately sent Anna away after she helped her undress. As soon as the door closed Rumpelstiltskin appeared. Belle sat at her vanity brushing her hair out. He took the brush from her hands letting their fingers slowly run over each other before taking up the job himself. 

They were quiet for a long time as he ran the brush then his fingers threw her hair. She finally leaned back against him taking the brush from his hands and setting it down. She tilted her head back to look up at him. He looked exhausted. He didn't need sleep, magic could sustain him, but he looked tired.

Worried was a better word. He had been worrying about her being in this place and in a way his worst nightmare was coming true. He had horrible abandonment issues. The worst part of it all was that if she choose to stay and rule or even stay and be a brood mare he would support and protect her. He wouldn't hold her to their original deal, even though it was within his right. He would actually, probably, give up his life to serve her. He would do it without a second thought. She knew his worry now wasn't that she would leave him, but was only for what she would face in the weeks ahead. She didn't deserve him.

They spent the rest of the evening in much of the same way they would spend most evening if they weren't working on something. They drank tea and argued over off-the-book uses for a particularly nasty root he had obtained during a deal that day. Then they curled up in bed together and she read allowed until her eyes became heavy and he took the book from her hands. 

It was late as she curled into his arms. He waved a hand to put out the candles in the room. If they had been at the dark castle there would have been a fire burning and the breeze of the cool night air, but here it was still hot even at night. She hadn't thought about the day's events for hours. He was the only one who could take those thoughts away and he didn't need magic to do it. Finally she gave into the pull of sleep.


End file.
